Shadowous Station (mission)
}} After the Discovery is sent telemetric data of a derelict ancient space station left in a star nebula, they leave to investigate. When the crew arrive, it is their mission to determine whether or not the station can be salvaged for use as a Federation outpost, to aid in Starfleet's rebuilding effort. However, upon closer investigation, it seems a few ancient surprises lay in store for the unsuspecting crew... Summary Ensign Christopher walks onto the bridge and, handing over a PADD, reports into Commander Bradley. A minute later, Ensign Gibbs enters and also reports in. After checking over the status reports, Bradley hands Christopher the PADD and welcomes the two young officers aboard. Shortly after, Lieutenant Commander Justin Conwell enters and introduces himself to the Commander. He's the new Chief Engineer and, while the captain is on vacation, will be acting as the temporary first officer. While Christopher makes his way to his station, Lieutenant John Brown informs Bradley that all systems are ready to go and suggests some new security protocols for the Discovery. The Commander authorised the new protocols and welcomes Brown aboard. After Ensign Armstrong reports in, and all stations have submitted their final readiness reports, the ship is ready to get underway. Commander Bradley contacts the station and Fleet Admiral O'Neill gives them permission to depart, and informs the crew of their next mission; a survey mission of a star nebula, approximately 30 lightyears away. As Ensign Christopher sets a course, Commander Bradley hands the bridge over to Lieutenant Brown as he heads for the ready room. While en route to the mission co-ordinates, Armstrong runs some long-range scans of the area. He identifies some navigational anomolies to avoid and passes them onto Ensign Christopher at the helm. The two share some casual conversation, where Armstrong explains he has only been out of the academy six months and the Discovery is his first assignment. Christopher explains how he joined Starfleet as an enlisted crewmember and worked his way up the ranks. Before the two can get further acquainted, sensors pick up two warp signatures. They are Orion raiders. Lieutenant Brown tries to ascertain their intentions but there is no reply. A yellow alert is called and Commander Bradley is called to the bridge. The Orion ships are gaining with their weapons charged. Bradley orders Brown to disable the vessels. TO BE FINISHED Memorable Quotes "Helm, clear all mooring, aft thrusters, take us out. Nice and easy, Mr. Christopher" :- Scott Bradley "Some new information about our course; you're going to have to avoid a few bumps in the road, Flyboy" "You know I've been flying since I was seventeen. I think I can avoid a few gravimetric distortions and comets!" :- Lee Armstrong and Alan Christopher "Great, the Orions! What the hell are they doing in this sector?" :- Alan Christopher "Mr. Brown, power weapons to full. We're going to disable those ships" "Aye, sir. Now for some fun!" :- John Brown "Sir, the wave's dissipating! We can drop from warp!" "Then, by all means, take us out of warp, Mr. Christopher!" :- Lee Armstrong and Scott Bradley "Two away missions in one day. You've been busy for a science boy!" "Very funny, Flyboy! But it beats sitting at the helm. You can buy me a drink at the station and I'll tell you about life outside the ship." :- Alan Christopher and Lee Armstrong "Acting Captain's log. The ship is returning to DS ''Discovery with some very interesting items - a Sal'tek reactor core and 20 alien lifeforms, in suspended animation. The engineering boys at space dock will enjoy crawling through that piece of technology. The crew performed exceptionally well. With most of them being new graduates, I am extremely proud of them. The ship herself was a trusty as ever. We almost lost Commander Conwell, our chief engineer. He is injured but is expected to make a full recovery. We are a few hours away from the station, and it will be good to get some relaxation, well, the crew will. I'll be buried under paper work - the only drawback of command. But still, it's good to be out here. Computer, end log."'' :- Scott Bradley Background Information *This is the first mission of season 3. *The Discovery has been upgraded to a Nova (refit) class starship. *John Kawolsky does not appear in this mission due to him being on vacation on Risa. He does, however, appear in the next mission entitled "Silent Strike". *Mike Cortez does not appear in this mission due to temporary reassignment on DS Discovery. He will return in "Silent Strike". *Due to Kawolsky's absence, Scott Bradley is in temporary command of the Discovery, with Justin Conwell as first officer. *This mission marks the first appearance of the Sal'Tek in the simm, although they have been seen before in Shadow Fleet. Cast & credits Main characters *Captain John Kawolsky *Commander Scott Bradley *Lieutenant Commander Justin Conwell *Lieutenant John Brown *Ensign Lee Armstrong *Ensign Alan Christopher Recurring characters *Fleet Admiral Chris O'Neill *Commander Justin Arturo Guest characters *Ensign Jethro Gibbs Non-playing characters *Ensign Anderson *Lieutenant Williams *Doctor Story *Chris O'Neill External link Mission 01: Shadowous Station at Shadow Fleet Category:Season 3 missions